Dabble in a Drabble
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Why not pop my Erik/Charles cherry with 20 drabbles. Enjoy
1. Passion

**Drabble #1 - Passion**

* * *

><p>In his 26 years, Charles had never met anyone with as much passion as Erik. He showed it in everything he did.<p>

While they would train, Charles could see the flicker of passion in Erik's eyes when he used his powers to turn the satelite dish towards them.

While playing chess, Charles could see just how passionate Erik was about beating him. Charles would never live it down that he lost three times in one night.

While in bed, Charles could feel Erik's passion for the telepath when he had him writhing and begging for more.

Charles knew when they met Sebastian Shaw face to face Erik would use every ounce of that passion on his mother's killer.

Erik Lensherr exuded passion.

* * *

><p><strong>The next drabble for these two will be Stress. That one should be a fun one :)<strong>


	2. Stress

**Drabble #2 - Stress**

* * *

><p>Erik was walking down the hall of the mansion. His head was killing him. After just missing Shaw at the CIA, his annoyance and stress levels had gone up considerably.<p>

_Are you alright, my friend? _Charles' quiet voice popped into his head.

_Reading my thoughts, Charles? _Erik asked gruffly.

_Never without your permission. You were broadcasting your emotions like radio waves. Do you need to talk?_

_No, I just need a dark, quiet room, Charles._

_Come to my room then. I can assure you that it is quiet and dark._

Erik turned and started walking towards Charles' bedroom.

He opened the large, wooden door. The only light was from a lap at the far end of the room, and it was so dim that he barely noticed it.

"My bed is yours, my friend."

Erik jumped. He didn't know Charles was actually in the room with him, "Charles?"

Charles stepped around his desk, clicked off the lamp and walked over to Erik, "I'm sorry, my friend. Lie down and rest your weary head. I'll just go-"

"You don't have to go."

"Very well then, Erik." Charles smiled and took Erik's hand. They walked to the four poster bed. They both lied down, Erik's head resting on Charles' shoulder.

Charles ran his fingers through Erik's dark hair eliminating the stress and headache in just a few passes.

"Thank you, Charles." Erik whispered before sleep took him.

* * *

><p><strong>The next drabble for these two will be Unsure.<strong>


	3. Uncertainty

**Drabble #3 - Uncertainty**

* * *

><p>Erik was normally a sure person. Sure of himself, of his mission, but lately he'd been feeling more and more uncertain about things. Would they find Shaw? Would everyone be ready? Did Charles really love him?<p>

The last question had been plaguing him only recently. Why would Charles love someone like him? He couldn't understand why such a beautiful man like Charles loved him. Charles would try to explain, but Erik just didn't get it. Maybe he would eventually or maybe that was just one thing he'd always been uncertain about.

* * *

><p><strong>The next drabble for these two will be Hot.<strong>


	4. Hot

**Drabble #4 - Hot**

* * *

><p>Charles walked into the kitchen. It was hot as hell in there. Charles spotted Erik at the stove pulling a tray of cookies out. Charles grinned.<p>

"I was wondering why it was so hot down here."

Erik jumped, "Charles!"

Charles chuckled, "Did I scare you, love?"

"No." Erik answered quickly.

"Mmm-hmmm..." Charles eyed Erik for a moment before changing the subject, "Why are you baking?"

"Because I wanted something sweet." Erik caught the look on Charles' face, "Not that I don't want you..."

Charles smiled and kissed Erik's cheek, "I know and Erik?"

"Yes?"

"You look _hot _in that apron." Charles giggled. Erik shook his head and pulled Charles in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>The next drabble for these two will be Love.<strong>


	5. Love

**#5 - Love**

* * *

><p>The first time Erik said those words to Charles, his mouth dried up. They'd come out without any warning while the two were in the middle of an argument. He was going to leave the room when Charles' eyes lit up a brighter blue than normal.<p>

"Say that again."

"I love you…" Erik whispered.

Charles' pounced on the older man, kissing and hugging him. Erik laughed and held Charles to his chest.

"I love you, too, Erik."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up Next is Sickly.<strong>


End file.
